


Reconciliation

by chroniclesofwriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Happy Ending, Just a mention of Lottie, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: What was the fight about? How did they come to argue so dramatically that morning? That didn't matter anymore, at that moment the only thing that mattered was feeling Harry close to him again.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconciliación](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594983) by [chroniclesofwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting). 



> This is a translation of my own work. Thank you for reading.

Louis was lying on his bed looking at the wall. He didn’t feel like moving, didn’t want to talk...didn’t feel like thinking. After a fight of such magnitude he didn’t feel like anything, he just wanted to sleep and pretend that that day had never happened. He just want to wake up again and do everything the right way.

From a distance he heard the door of his apartment open, although that didn’t make him move from his current position, perhaps it was Lottie, looking for him to give some kind of speech that would lift his spirits. By now he was almost sure that everyone knew about the fight.

He felt the weight of someone on the bed and arms around his waist. It definitely wasn’t Lottie.

—I’m sorry— Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis wasn’t expecting Harry at his side asking for forgiveness, in fact, he didn’t expect to see him for a few weeks. Feeling his arms and breathing so close to him wasn’t something he expected at that moment. He try to move, trying to put a little distance between the two, but end it up feeling small kisses on his neck, right in that place behind his ears...Harry definitely knew him.

—Hazza...—he whispered, but Harry just hugged him harder and continued to spread kisses at the base of his neck.

Louis moved in the boy's arms to face him and he was able to look after several hours those green eyes that were glassy and a little swollen from crying. Their faces were inches apart and they could feel the other's breathing.

What was the fight about? How did they come to argue so dramatically that morning?...That didn’t matter anymore; at that moment the only thing that mattered was to feel Harry again...close to him.

Louis held his breath, settle his eyes first on Harry's eyes, then looked at his mouth. It wasn’t the first time they kissed, it was definitely not the first time they slept together, but for some strange reason this time everything felt so different.

Harry was the one who took control of the kiss and Louis could only let him take control, lifting his hands a little to place them under Harry's shirt.

The kiss was growing more intense, and Louis decided at that moment that Harry should be under him. For just a second they parted, Louis trying to get Harry's shirt off as fast as possible and taking off his own shirt. Slowly his hands caress the face of the younger and slowly they kissed again.

Harry was reaching for Louis's pants, lowering his zipper and trying to remove it. Louis could only smile inside the kiss, seconds later he kiss his neck, down to his collarbone and bite gently. He could hear Harry's moans as he continued his way to the edge of Harry’s pants. Unbuttoning that dark pant, he pulled it out as fast as he could along with the boxers leaving Harry naked and took the time to finish removing his own pants and stay the same way.

Harry was laughing, almost shyly.

—Louis— Harry said taking him tightly from his neck to bring him to a passionate kiss.  
  
—Don't go...please, don’t do it again—Louis said almost without parting his lips.

Louis reached his arm for the nightstand and opened the drawer and look around inside for a small black container. Once in his hand he opened the lid and took a little bit of lubricant on his fingers.

They looked into each other's eyes, too many feelings trying to be transmitted, but not knowing how to express them in words. Harry approached Louis and gave him a kiss, barely touching his lips. Louis felt himself blush, and slowly moved his fingers towards Harry's entrance, stroking slowly and then moving his index finger inside Harry.

—More— Harry whispered.

—Calm—answered Louis moving another finger inside Harry. Gently he moved his fingers, first back and forth, and then slide a third. Harry was panting and that made Louis smile, he was sure that Harry was ready so gently pulled his fingers, just to hear a small sob of the younger.

—Just a second, love—said Louis.

—Faster—was the only thing Harry could say. Louis took the small bottle of lubricant and took out a little amount to spread it all over his cock, then moved to be with his forehead resting on Harry’s and slowly was entering it. Harry felt tight and Louis knew he shouldn’t move yet because Harry had to get used to it.

—Louis...I'm not going to break— Harry spoke, and that was all Louis needed, so he move, taking Harry's face to kiss him—...never again—Harry whispered—,I swear—Every second that passed Louis moved faster and he felt Harry hug him tightly, burying his nails on his back.

Louis wrapped the youngest cock with his hand, masturbating it. Harry had his vision blurred, and only moans and gasps could be released from his mouth, when he wasn’t kissing Louis. A few minutes later he felt his orgasm hit him hard, Louis following him closely and letting himself fall over Harry. Both were breathing hard.

Louis came out of Harry's interior and rolled to the side of the boy. Harry, without trying to control his breathing, moved to stay on Louis's chest.  
  
—I love you— Harry said.

—I love you, too—Louis replied—...don’t go away again, please—he spoke a few minutes later.

—Never again— replied Harry, who could only kiss Louis's neck, as if trying to seal a promise.

 


End file.
